Fifth time lucky
by iamsusan
Summary: It wasn't love at first sight but it didn't take long. Really short Finn/Rachel, set during the Pilot


No I don't own Glee (sob) or any of the dialogue from the show in here. Yes I did just write this as an excuse to rewatch the show (6 times).

FIFTH TIME LUCKY

It wasn't love at first sight.

Fear would be more accurate, watching her dance towards him, getting waaay too into him. Or his voice or whatever.

When she'd chucked her music away and made her way towards him (feeling up the others as she went-what was _with _that?) he felt minor anxiety.

He'd felt scared when she had pointed straight at him declaring he was the one she wanted. Kind of like she was marking her territory, which was weird because he _definitely _wasn't hers.

By the time she had made her way over to him, crossing her heart, he was downright terrified.

As she pushed and pulled him around in some semblance of a dance, all he could do was hope this crazy girl would have pity on him and let him go.

He wasn't holding out much hope though.

* * *

The second time was just plain awkward.

It had started okay, a conversation about talent but soon turned into something else.

"The others expect us to become an item"-Translation- I expect us to become an item. "You the hot, male lead and me the stunning young soprano everyone roots for"- I've decided we're perfect for each other. Don't argue.

"Well I, uh, have a girlfriend"- I'm taken. Stop trying

"Who?"-She can't possibly be as suited to you as I am.

"Quinn Fabray"-Please just go away.

"_Cheerleader_ Quinn Fabray? President of the celibacy club?"-What are you doing with _her_, when you could have _me_?

"We're almost four months. She's cool"- Back off! Leave me alone!

They both heard the subtitles but refused to acknowledge them.

Yep the second time was just plain awkward.

* * *

The third time was anger, irritation and exasperation.

When he closed his locker door and saw her standing there he thought she was about to go bunny boiler on him.

Which seemed unfair as they hadn't had sex. Hell they weren't even together!

"…Your reputation? You've really got something Finn and you're throwing it away "

When he heard her say that he wanted to yell at her, to shatter the dream world she was living in.

He wanted to say something cruel just to persuade her that they weren't friends, weren't singing partners, weren't anything. That he was a popular jock and she was a try-hard nerd. Quinn, Puck, Brittney, Santana-that was his world. Artie, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina-that was her world. And they shouldn't- _couldn't _mix.

He was so tempted just to throw something at her to hammer home the point.

He tried to tell her that but somewhere along the way the words got lost and came out as some pathetic mumbled excuse.

"You're better than all of them"

How do you know who I am?! We sang a song, had a conversation and now you think you know me! I had no idea who you were until about five minutes ago and now you're lecturing me on who I am!

The thing that grated most though was that he knew she was right. And that made him angry.

* * *

The fourth time was about hope and redemption.

Walking into the auditorium hoping that the club would forgive him. Hoping that she would forgive him, because let's face it she is the centre of the club. If she says no then he's out.

The small nod of assent she gave him was the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

The Fifth time was about love

As they danced their heavily choreographed routine, spinning around each other singing to each other , pretending to be in love with her, something changed.

Suddenly he knew that there was nowhere in the world he'd rather be. In the auditorium, singing and dancing his heart out knowing that "his world" would hate him for doing this, that he would be excluded from his old circles, preparing for slushie facials for the rest of his life.

Rachel was right, dammit. This was who he was.

When he looked at Rachel he saw his own happiness reflected in her face.

That was when he knew. He wasn't pretending anymore.

He was in love with Rachel Berry.

Oh crap.


End file.
